


Rabbits in a Cage

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s04e03 Kaʻoia iʻo Ma Loko (The Truth Within), Episode: s07e10 Ka Luhi (The Burden), Guilt, M/M, Mentions of Steve/Catherine and Catherine/Billy Harrington, POV Bisexual Character, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Past One-Sided Danny/Grace Tilwell, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny has this bad habit of falling in love with his partners.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Clocks" on Imzy's 100 words community (https://www.imzy.com/100words/) during Amnesty Week II.
> 
> So, I was really obsessed with the conversation Danny and Steve had about Grace Tilwell in the car, and it made me think of that "rabbit" conversation from 4.03 in a new light.

Danny has this bad habit of falling in love with his partners.

This time, he isn't married, but it doesn't mean that Steve is any less off-limits than Grace was.

When he talks about rabbits in a cage, people working together and having "moments," he's talking about himself. In his case, the other rabbit doesn't need to be a girl.

He doesn't think Steve is the same, and he just wants to make sure Steve doesn't get hurt if Catherine and Billy get back together.

Years later, he tells Steve the truth about Grace Tilwell.

He can't tell him everything.


End file.
